oscarthegrouchfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Albee
Sarah Albee is an author of SESAME STREET & [[w:c:muppet:Big Bag|'BIG''' Bag]]'' books. She also wrote the script for [[w:c:muppet:Elmo and the Orchestra|'Elmo''' & the Orchestra]]. She has written under various pen names, including Constance Allen, Catherine Lukas, & Catherine Samuel. In addition to the books listed below, Albee also contributed to the [[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Neighborhood|'Elmo'’s Neighborhood]] & 'SESAME STREET' ABCs series. She has also written books for other franchises including Winnie the Pooh, ''Little Animal Adventures, & many Nickelodeon shows (Blue’s Clues, [[w:c:spongebob:SpongeBob SquarePants|'SPONGEBOB''' SQUAREPANTS]], ''Dora the Explorer, Little Bill & Fairly Oddparents). She also worked as an editor while working for SESAME STREET, & once she became a freelancer, wrote for SESAME STREET under a pseudonym: Constance Allen.Bugged: How Insects Changed History: An InterviewWith Children’s Book Author Sarah Albee Printasia.com April 14th, 2014 "Starting my career at SESAME STREET gave me a wonderful grounding in the preschool mind. I’m glad my 1st books were for the youngest kids. What SESAME STREET taught me is that very young children can still be smart & engaged & appreciative of humor—they’re just younger versions of who they will become. So as a writer it’s a challenge to appeal to them at whatever developmental stage they’re at, but never to condescend to them." Books *''[[w:c:muppet:A Ticklish Christmas on Sesame Street|A Ticklish Christmas on SESAME STREET]]'' *''Are We There Yet?'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Big Bird at Bat|'BIG' BIRD at Bat]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Big Bird's Ticklish Christmas|'BIG' BIRD’s Ticklish Christmas]]'' *''Big Steps for Little Monsters'' *''Brought to You by the Letter A'' *''Brought to You by the Letter B'' *''Brought to You by the Letter C'' *''Brought to You by the Number 1'' *''Brought to You by the Number 2'' *''Brought to You by the Number 3'' *''The Bunny Hop'' *''Chelli & the Great Sandbox Adventure'' *''Chelli Tells the Truth'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Sarah Albee|Cookie Count'down]] *''Double Trouble'' *''Eat Your Colors! A Puzzle Book'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo Goes to the Doctor|'''Elmo Goes to the Doctor]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo Loves You! (book)|'Elmo' Loves You!]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo Says Achoo!|'Elmo' Says Achoo!]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's 12 Days of Christmas|'Elmo'’s 12 Days of Christmas]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Counting Game|'Elmo'’s Count'ing Game]] *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Ducky Day|'''Elmo’s Ducky Day]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's First Babysitter|'Elmo'’s 1st Babysitter]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Tricky Tongue Twisters|'Elmo'’s Tricky Tongue Twisters]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Ernie's Joke Book|'Ernie'’s Joke Book]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Follow Elmo|Follow Elmo]]'' *''Fun With Friends'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Give It a Try, Zoe!|Give It a Try, Zoe!]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Happy Birthday, Elmo!|Happy Birthday, Elmo!]]'' *''Hooray for Our Heroes!'' *''I Can Do It!'' *''I Don't Want to Go to School'' *''If You’re Happy & You Know It... Clap Your Paws!'' *''[[w:c:muppet:It's Check-Up Time, Elmo!|It’s Check-Up Time, Elmo!]]'' *''Just Like You'' *''Listen to Your Fish'' *''Monsters Are Red, Monsters Are Blue'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Monsters on the Bus|The Monsters on the Bus]]'' *''My Baby Brother Is a Little Monster'' *''[[w:c:muppet:No Cookies?|'NO' Cookies?]]'' *''[[Oscar's Ode to O|'OSCAR'’s Ode to O']] *''A Perfect Picnic'' *''Shall We Dance?'' *''Silly Stories'' (book & cassette) *''Spring Fever'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Time for Bed, Elmo!|Time for Bed, '''Elmo!]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Watch Out for Banana Peels|Watch Out for Banana Peels]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Where Is Elmo?|Where Is Elmo?]]'' Proof See also *Sarah Albee on the Muppet Wiki *Sarah Albee on the [[w:c:grouches:Grouches Wiki|'GROUCHES' Wiki]] Category:Articles Albee, Sarah Category:Pages